


Will you be my girl?

by Neutralfan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, F/M, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Massage, all but bran and meera are mentions, bad day, becoming boyfriend and girlfriend, date, horror movie, movie, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutralfan/pseuds/Neutralfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bran has had the worst of days, but maybe things will get better? </p><p>Or the one where Bran has a bad day, forgets that he has a date with Meera and eventuality asks her to be his girlfriend. </p><p>(Cameo featuring Robb Stark)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you be my girl?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my work 'A first date to remember' I would recommend reading that story before proceeding with this one.  
> Enjoy!

Bran paced his apartment as he talked to his brother Robb on the phone. Robb was getting married and wanted Bran to be in his wedding. So far Jon was his best man, Theon was the first groomsmen and Robb wanted Bran to be his final groomsman, as he didn’t trust 17 year old Rickon to take the role seriously. Bran only paced when he was stressed and today he was stressed to capacity, and really didn’t want to have this conversation at the moment. He loved his brother but he needed space from the world right now.

“Robb, I get why you’re asking me but I just can’t process this tonight, can I call you tomorrow, please?”

Robb sighed on the other end of the phone, “I guess, but if you don’t I’m going to sic Theon on you; he was the one to convince Jon to be my best man, you know.”

Bran smiled in spite of himself, while he wasn’t Theon’s biggest fan, the guy could get stuff accomplished rapidly.

“No, no anything but Theon!” Bran faux protested causing Robb to laugh, “I’ll talk to you tomorrow Robb.”

After getting off the phone Bran wandered into his kitchenette for food, he ended up pouring a bowl of cereal and eating on the couch where he dozed off. Bran woke to his apartment buzzer ringing, he pulled himself up with a groan and not bothering to check, let the person into the complex; his neighbor had probably lost their key again.

He grabbed his bowl from the living room and deposited it in the sink for him to deal with later. He started contemplating going to bed to sleep off his migraine when there was a knock on his door. He was now convinced that the universe hated him. Bran went to answer the door only to find a smiling Meera Reed on the other side.

“Hey Bran,” she said as she hugged him, “wow you look terrible, rough day?”

“Um, yeah something like that. Sorry did we have plans that I’m not remembering?”

Meera’s face dropped into confusion as she pulled out her phone, a few taps later she looked up at Bran.

“We planned on having a movie night tonight; we planned it like two weeks ago.”

Bran wanted to facepalm but his migraine prevented him from the act. Instead he sighed, “To be honest you’re not the first person I’ve forgotten that I had plans with today.” He stepped aside so she could enter the apartment.

“What happened?”  
  
“My phone died sometime last night, it was already on its last life but I was trying to stretch it out until my upgrade came through, and I didn’t realize it until halfway through the day when my boss came down and yelled at me for missing two meetings; which were not in my work calendar but they had been in my phone. After I got off work I visited my cell provider and they wanted to charge me extra for a new phone as I was so close to my upgrade. I get home and my landlord wants to fix the sink in the bathroom that I hadn’t cleaned in a week; never thought I could clean a bathroom in five minutes.”

“And to top it off my brother decided to call me and ask me to be in his wedding, I ended up getting a full blown migraine from everything and then I forgot that we had plans, so I guess you could say that I’ve had an all around no good awful day.”

Meera nodded her head sympathetically, and studied him for a minute. “Do you want me to stay or should we plan another night?”

Bran sighed he honestly didn’t know what he wanted at this point, he just wanted to sleep and forget this day ever happened before it got worse, but at the same time he had missed Meera as they hadn’t seen each other in two weeks.

“Let’s try hanging out and see if I can handle it, though I might fall asleep on you.”

Meera smiled at him, they both knew it wouldn’t be the first time he’d fallen asleep during one of their dates; the most notorious was when they’d gone to the opening night of Captain America: Civil War, he’d had to go see it again later with Rickon.

“Well I brought the movies as promised we can just put the volume on low and turn on the captions if you want.”

Bran smiled and went to get his computer from his bed room, “if you want anything to drink or eat help yourself to whatever is in the kitchen.”

When he emerged from his room Meera was sequestered on the couch a soda leftover from when Jon had crashed at his place after his girlfriend had kicked him out of their place for a week, the movies she’d brought laid out on the coffee table.

“I’ve got some Harry Potter, the token chick flick, what looks like a strictly guy movie, and a horror movie that Jojen promised would be as mild as spicy Doritos.”

Bran quirked an eyebrow at her, “You don’t like horror movies?”

Meera didn’t answer right away, “If I want a good scare I’ll turn on the nightly news, not purchase a movie for entertainment.” 

Bran didn’t dare touch that statement with a ten foot pole, even if he did agree with her; there were some things he’d learned with Meera that you just didn’t discuss with her, she would shut you down.

“I don’t mind them on occasion, depends on the story.” He gazed at the movies spread out on the table, “Freaky Friday? You liked this movie enough to buy it.” He teased her.

“I was going through a faze,” she waved him off, “what about The Maze Runner? Jojen says it’s good.”

“You’re not suggesting Harry Potter?”

“Those are the backups just in case you didn’t like anything else that I brought.” Meera said defensively.

“Well I’ve seen The Maze Runner and your brother is right, but I’m not in the mood for following it.”

Meera cocked her head, “You know I could try rubbing your back and neck for you to see if that helps your migraine; I do it for Jojen whenever he gets them.

Bran considered her, Meera had been a lot touchier with him recently, multiple hugs, half hugs, light touches here and there, nothing too outrageous but it was there.

“I don’t think it could hurt,” Bran spotted the last movie and made up his mind on which movie he wanted to watch, “Let’s watch The Village.”

Meera grimaced as she picked up the DVD case, “It figures you would pick the horror movie.”

Bran gave her a small smile as they set up the movie, it had been the first horror movie he’d ever seen and it held some precious memories for him. They soon had the opening ready and Meera positioned herself in the corner of the couch motioning for Bran to sit between her legs so that she could reach his back and neck.

As the movie progressed, Bran’s migraine diminished under Meera’s magical hands, it was a dull ach compared to the roaring siren that it had been. By the end of the movie they were awkwardly cuddling with the occasional light punch to Bran’s shoulder when something scared Meera. Bran was smiling when the credits rolled, they could stay this way forever for all he cared.

“Oh look at that,” Meera said as she checked her phone, “Over protective little brother wants to know if I’m spending the night.” She gave Bran an amused look, “I swear he’s a twelve year old in an adult body.”

Bran chuckled in agreement with her as he sat up to allow her to stretch her legs.

“I should probably kick myself out before you do.”

Bran hated it when Meera insinuated that she wasn’t welcome, or that she was a lesser person than he was, but he’d learned that this too was one of the topics that he dare not touch no matter how much it bothered him.

“I’m not going to kick you out; I have it on good authority that this couch is the most comfortable thing outside of a mattress store.”

Meera laughed, and started to gather her things, “I do need to get going though, my parents are paying my brother and me a “surprise” visit tomorrow and I still need to clean; maybe you should come over and help seeing as you can clean a bathroom in five minutes.”

Bran joined her laughter and walked her to the door, “You’ve got a ride?”

“Yep, my friend Osha is waiting for me with her car.”

Bran nodded and took a deep breath, “You know, um we’ve been seeing each other for six months and I know we agreed to take this slow until we worked out what ‘this’ was,” he took another deep breath, “ I guess I’m trying to ask, would you be my girlfriend?”

Meera blinked and gave him a cheeky grin, “I thought I already was.”

Honestly he should have seen that one coming, “I mean my exclusive girlfriend, like kissing, meeting the parents, Valentine’s Day dates, and all that stuff.”

Meera’s grin blossomed into a smile, “I’d like that Bran.”

Bran let out the breath that he’d been holding. “May, may I kiss you goodnight?”

Bran watched as Meera’s smile faded from her eyes though her smile stayed firmly in place, her guard was up but she still said, “I don’t see why not.”

Bran leaned down and kissed her cheek, causing Meera to huff and shake her head, “Dork. Text me tomorrow when you’re feeling better.” Bran agreed and watched her walk to the elevator before going back into his apartment; content that his day had ended on a positive note.

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> P.S.  
> I'll admit, in the first draft I locked Bran out of his apartment at the end, It didn't fit after I edited the story though.


End file.
